A Whisper to the Sky
by daffodila
Summary: 6 Mei. Tanggal yang menyeret otak Gale untuk menampilkan sebuah kilas balik tentang kenangan tahunannya dengan Katniss. / Birthday fic for Sabila Nur Afifah / RnR? :)


The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins

Ditulis untuk Sabila Nur Afifah

Happy birthday, Dear! :D

.

.

.

Enjoy reading! :)

.

.

.

Gale mengusap senjata-senjata yang baru saja jadi sebelum kembali diletakkan di ruangan penyimpanan senjata. Salah satunya adalah senapan. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa senapan itu kosong, tetapi ia tetap berhati-hati saat mengusapnya di bagian pelatuk, agar tidak tertarik.

Ia membuka rangkaian kunci untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan penyimpanan senjata, lalu meletakkan senjata-senjata itu satu per satu, yang berarti ia harus melakukan beberapa kali balikan dari meja kerjanya menuju ruang penyimpanan senjata. Itu tak jadi masalah buatnya, hitung-hitung pengalih pikiran.

Ya, ia membutuhkan pengalih pikiran karena ada satu hal yang terus menerus berputar di kepalanya dan sedikit membuatnya kehilangan fokus. 6 Mei. Katniss. Ulang tahun Katniss, tepatnya Katniss Mellark.

Selama ini memang tidak pernah ada perayaan spesial di distrik 12 bagi yang berulang tahun. _Well_, itu dulu, saat Gale masih tinggal di sana dan distrik-distrik masih berada di bawah jajahan Capitol. Sekarang ia tak tahu, namun ia ingin tahu. Tetapi, jika mengingat kepribadian Katniss, kemungkinan besar ia akan menolak bentuk hadiah atau kejutan apapun yang diberikan. Tidak, bukan menolak. Mungkin hanya merasa tak suka dan tak nyaman? Entahlah, Gale tidak yakin.

Waktu sudah memasuki istirahat makan siang saat ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Alih-alih mengikuti rekan-rekannya ke kantin atau keluar kantor untuk makan siang, Gale mengambil roti yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah lalu pergi ke lapangan berumput di belakang kantor.

Aroma roti yang menguar saat ia mendekatkan roti itu ke mulutnya membuka satu kenangan lama. Ia duduk di tembok semen setinggi lututnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke pagar pembatas lapangan dengan hutan. Sekilas ia merasa berada di distrik 12 sekarang.

Dulu, setiap kali Katniss berulang tahun, gadis itu dan dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu di hutan nyaris seharian. Untuk berburu, tentu saja. Katniss bilang berada di hutan adalah satu hal yang menjadi favoritnya. Ia merasa bebas, tanpa cekikan peraturan-peraturan keras dari Capitol. Mereka akan makan bersama di tengah hari, seringnya roti, yang aromanya sama dengan roti yang Gale makan sekarang. Gale tahu alasan Katniss ingin seharian berada di hutan; ia ingin merasa bebas seharian di hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah berburu selesai pun, Katniss selalu menahan-nahan Gale di sana, hingga saat mereka ke luar dari hutan, warna langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

Tahun ini tidak lagi seperti itu. Tentu saja. Jaraknya dan Katniss terpaut teramat sangat jauh. Jarak yang dimaksud bukan hanya jarak yang terbentang di antara distrik 2 dan distrik 12, namun 'jarak' hubungannya dengan Katniss juga. Ia bahkan tak berani menjamin ia bisa melakukan kegiatan tahunan itu lagi bersamanya jika ia masih di distrik 12.

Sempat terpikir untuk mengirimi Katniss surat hari ini, namun ia teringat akan puluhan surat yang sudah ia kirim tak mendapat secarik balasan pun. Barangkali ini saatnya untuk melepas semuanya. Katniss benar, ia dan dirinya sama-sama api, yang jika disatukan hanya akan menimbulkan hal yang buruk. Sementara Peeta adalah penyejuk, yang bisa meredakan api dalam diri Katniss dalam sekali tiupan. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Gale kembali membawa Gale ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati rekan kerjanya berada di sana.

"Gale, bisa bantu aku sebentar? Ada anak baru dan aku sedikit bingung menjelaskan bagaimana kinerja kita, dan juga aku bingung membagi tugas untuk mereka," katanya sembari nyengir canggung. Tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Gale mengangguk. Namun sebelum beranjak pergi, ia menatap langit. Awan putih berarak ke sana ke mari. Angin berembus menerpa tubuhnya. Saat kembali ia merasakan angin berembus ke arah langit, ia berbisik pelan, _selamat ulang tahun, Katniss. _

Kini ia merasa hatinya seringan kapas. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka hati dan belajar menerima orang baru mulai sekarang. Ia melepas perasaannya pada Katniss dalam satu tarikan napas, yang kini sudah berlalu bersama angin dan ucapan ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

Author's note:

Happy birthday, Sabila! Maaf telat satu hari :p Meskipun kamu ngga suka surprise, tapi aku kasih surprise dengan buat fict ini hehehe, tapi terkejut ngga? :p Yah, walaupun fict-nya masih jauh dari kata bagus, semoga ga mengecewakan yaaa dan maaf ini pendek banget :p

Dan ini fict di fandom The Hunger Games pertamaku. Aku tau hari ini bukan 6 Mei, tapi lagi kepengen bikin fict bertema ulang tahun, jadinya gini deh hehehe. Dan aku inget Sabila suka Gale, jadi aku pinjem Gale sebagai mainchara di sini haha.

Kotak review terbuka untuk tanggapan, kritik, saran, dan sebagainya :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
